


【殤浪】ハメ撮り大好き巫謠さん（現代PARO/R-18）

by Kazaru_paraiso



Series: ハメ撮り大好き巫謠さん [2]
Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaru_paraiso/pseuds/Kazaru_paraiso
Summary: 阿浪和叔試圖拍色色的影片的故事。
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠
Series: ハメ撮り大好き巫謠さん [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835044
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

由於受疫情影響，無論是錄音工作或電影拍攝、甚至連通告也少了一大半──以聆牙的說法就是，明星浪巫謠現在的狀態和失業並無差別。  
沒工作就沒工作吧，反正浪巫謠在復出前就是離群索居的那類人，靈感一來把自己關在家裡寫歌幾天幾夜都是常態，根本不需要什麼禁令也不會跨出大門半步。而錢的問題浪巫謠倒不怎麼擔心，自己的財務一向交由聆牙打理，似乎靠著積蓄與權利金的收入應該也能撐著一段時間。  
……或許幸災樂禍是罪惡的。但像這樣每天在家裡唱歌寫曲，沒有看著就煩心的人群簇擁著自己，三餐還有同居人會煮給自己吃，不必像工作日時那樣過著有一餐沒一餐的忙碌生活，慢下來的生活步調其實也挺不錯的。  
可他那寫作經紀人讀作老媽子的義兄卻總時不時地向他碎念著，說是公司施加壓力，表示即便疫情平安過去，少了這些日子的曝光機會，若浪巫謠被觀眾淡忘了，會給公司造成非常大的經濟損失──畢竟「浪巫謠」從成年後復出以來，他所被設定的個人形象本就是乾淨清純的創作才子，從不沾染任何腥羶的青年連被採訪都顯得過於靦腆。在這個時代，不透過那些亂七八糟的花邊新聞搏人眼球的藝人雖難能可貴，然而觀眾總是喜新厭舊的，若這樣持續個一年半載地無聲無息，怕是大家都會把浪巫謠給遺忘了。  
絕對不能讓這樣的事情發生。  
因此，公司高層的意思是希望浪巫謠能開設個私人頻道，在疫情橫行時也能透過網路維繫粉絲的關注，甚至還讓聆牙送來公司全額贊助的拍攝器材──但是，那些大大小小的紙箱卻全數被浪巫謠擱在客廳的角落，連拆封驗貨都沒有，就這麼靜靜地擺著累積灰塵。  
「唉呦阿浪，我知道你不喜歡，但是就隨便拍個什麼嘛──」某次來電時聆牙劈頭蓋臉地就在手機的另一端抱怨。「這樣下去我沒辦法交代！拜託你了阿浪，不一定要正經的音樂影片，像玩遊戲啊、園藝啊、開箱啊或料理做家事也行，總之隨便放點東西交差就好！不患哥你在旁邊嗎？幫我勸勸阿浪……喂、喂！」  
電話被浪巫謠掛斷了。  
「呃、巫謠……」殤不患本無意偷聽，但浪巫謠就在他旁邊，即便對方沒有刻意開擴音，在只有兩人的安靜屋子裡，也夠兩人一起聽聆牙的聲音了。  
親密運動才進行到一半就被來電硬生生地打斷，講的又是青年不喜歡聽的話題，也難怪浪巫謠沉著一張臉聽完就掛了。加上浪巫謠對熟人總是不加掩飾自己的情緒，若不是看在來電顯示是聆牙的份上，這通電話恐怕連被起來的機會都沒有。  
「……沒事。」黑著一張臉的浪巫謠將手機往床邊一扔，平常動聽的嗓子因情慾而有些沙啞。「不怪他。」  
其實浪巫謠自己也猜得出，聆牙是被上頭的人逼急了才會做出這種打他私人號碼談公事的違常舉動。但儘管能夠理解，浪巫謠對此還是相當反感，心中的不滿幾乎是全寫在臉上。而若非殤不患執意停下來讓他聽電話，加上又思量著聆牙或許是有非常緊急的事情才……要不是自己耳根軟，這場情事也就不會被打斷了。  
前幾日腦中忽然迸發的靈感囚禁了他好幾天，好不容易手上新曲的歌譜終於在幾天幾夜的努力下告一個段落，殤不患又堅持說要先吃飯和休息過後才會抱他……待到把殤不患口中所有該做的事都做完，難得他興致來了殤也沒反對，當自己終於在殤不患的腿上把後穴弄軟、準備要坐下去舒服一下的時候，便聽到熟悉的手機震動聲響。  
「只要等這波過去，他們應該也不會這樣……」  
見浪巫謠整個臉都垮下來了，殤不患只能尷尬地乾笑兩聲，安慰對方道若是今天胃口全失，之後再做也無妨──  
浪巫謠將自己的橘色腦袋左右左右地劇烈搖動。  
其實浪巫謠不是討厭鏡頭，而是討厭被拿著鏡頭的人們包圍起來的壓迫感。十年前母親安排他童星出道，就因為他是那個人的兒子，那些人高馬大的記者們像牆壁一樣把自己團團圍住，還一直逼問他各種奇怪的問題，就像是說著外星話的恐怖怪獸……扣除掉這些不愉快，唱歌和彈琴之類的事情本身還是很愉快的。他做這些事情的本意並非為了謀生，他們家的財力早已足夠讓浪巫謠比常人少奮鬥三十年了，不過浪巫謠並不想永遠靠著母親的庇蔭活下去，而是希望能自食其力。但是，若因喜歡他的音樂而聚集在一起無妨，要他賣笑浪巫謠就敬謝不敏了。  
他的私生活究竟是何模樣，浪巫謠認為，人生有些滋味還是獨享就好，他沒必要也沒意願讓全世界都來共襄盛舉。  
……何況人類呢，總是無法接受自己的偶像越過名為形象包裝、或是以粉絲們的期待與幻想構築而成的界線吧。顧念著與聆牙他們的情誼，浪巫謠雖無意親手戳破這些可笑的泡沫，想稍稍反抗一回的叛逆念頭卻早已悄然萌芽。  
比如這樣。  
光著屁股跑出臥房，隨手從那堆紙箱裡挖了一台看起來還行的灰黑機械打開電源，浪巫謠將攝影機塞到滿臉茫然的殤不患手裡。「巫謠？」  
「……拿好。」  
趴在殤不患胯下前的浪巫謠刻意垂下髮絲遮住大半張臉，可那造型特殊的耳飾與招牌的三股橘辮還是被攝影機捕捉入鏡，只要有心的話並不難從影像中辨識這是哪個被氣到炸毛的當紅藝人。  
畢竟先前已經有過不少刺激，殤不患的器官本來還沒有因為等待而垂下太多，倒是被一向害羞拘謹的浪巫謠的舉動嚇得差點沒軟。  
眼前的青年脫去身上最後一件單薄的短袖上衣，在自己胸口上淋過透明的潤滑液後，捧著豐滿的胸肌湊近殤不患的下半身，看上去是意圖以胸間的凹槽夾住那直挺的慾根──  
「等一下巫謠！你這是……唔……」  
紅著臉的浪巫謠只是瞅了殤不患一眼，似是在反問他難道不愛嗎──當然，在殤不患眼裡只要是巫謠都是極好的。可喜歡歸喜歡，無論再怎麼……今天的巫謠還是太反常了。  
巫謠究竟……是從哪裡學來……這種招式呢？  
殤不患的肉棍本就頗有份量，勃起之後的狀態就更是可觀，浪巫謠即便有在鍛鍊身體，但胸肉終究不比女人的乳房般大，胸肌再怎麼起伏有致也很難輕鬆將殤不患的陰莖整根埋入。因此，與其說是浪巫謠挺著胸部擠著肉給他乳交，畫面更像是殤不患用肉棒在浪巫謠兩胸中間的凹槽裡來回擦蹭。  
……在快感中殤不患依稀想起，幾個月前曾有個通告是想讓浪巫謠上節目玩遊戲，似乎是那陣子很流行用胸部放什麼、頂什麼或夾什麼物品的風潮──眾人雖知道這把戲低俗，奈何觀眾就是愛看這些，因此風行了好一段時間。聆牙輩分小又年輕，在公司裡難以拒絕上層的意思，而浪巫謠就是心裡一百個不願意，礙著高層的壓力與不想給聆牙添麻煩的念頭，一時也難以將拒絕的話語給說出口。好在那天一向照顧浪巫謠的前輩碰巧也在場，而得知詳情後，睦天命便微笑著把那張通告合約當著公司高層面前點火燒掉。  
自此以後，有好一陣子浪巫謠都沒有再接到如此強人所難的通告了。  
儘管事隔多時，浪巫謠積藏在心裡的怒氣恐怕是還沒消完。與今日的事一併想起，只會讓人想狠狠嘲諷那些成天只想著炒話題拚聲量、下流低級又不懂得欣賞他音樂的嘴臉。  
……至於自己這般模樣，只有他所認可的人能夠盡收眼底。  
雖然浪巫謠是第一次嘗試這種性戲，先天的身材限制也就只能模仿個大概。但從殤不患嘴中洩漏而出的低聲喘息、貼在谷間直指著自己的堅挺性器也正一顫一顫著吐著清液……看來是頗為受用的樣子，連拿著攝影機的手都顧不得鏡頭地輕顫著，這使得浪巫謠覺得很有成就感。  
本來倘若是以不患為對象，即便是就這樣繼續下去、甚至讓精液肆意濺在臉上都沒關係的。然而，太早讓不患交代其實也不好，自己可等不了不患冷卻下來後再次立旗的時間……他可是引頸企盼著啊。  
浪巫謠忍不住對著鏡頭興奮起來，稍微彎下脖頸，輕輕啄了那溢著前精的馬眼一口。微苦中帶著些許腥味，但難以掩抑那份熟稔而令人懷念的雄性氣息。  
不患他──會用自己拍出多棒的作品呢？


	2. Chapter 2

僅是像剛才那樣被浪巫謠的胸肌夾著陰莖，就已讓殤不患硬得難受，更別說柔軟的舌頭舐過前端凹槽裡的小孔，若是再更進一步的話……殤不患覺得自己滿手心的手汗都快要滑了機器，只能發力將攝影機攫得更緊。  
然而，浪巫謠似乎沒有打算要放過自己的樣子。  
綠眸倒映著男人的模樣，欲求不滿的青年抿起唇，直至口腔內盈了些液體，才鬆口將它們悉數淋在殤不患的龜頭上。唾液沿著前端的線條向下滑落，自傘蓋邊緣劃越筋脈時，那觸感幾乎要比浪巫謠的指腹還要輕柔，一點一滴在肉柱上蔓延開來的溫度不似潤滑液般微涼，能清楚感受到巫謠遞來的體溫。  
更要命的是，俊美的青年還刻意朝著他的下身呵了口熱氣，此刻浸淫著自己的全是浪巫謠的氣味。若非是命根子還半掐半握地被青年白皙的手禁錮著，殤不患覺得自己幾乎就要提早交代了。  
「巫謠……」  
殤不患自認沒有坐懷不亂的好本事，眼下在他腦中打轉的也只有讓浪巫謠抬高腰臀、快點把自己放入那快樂的泉眼裡好好溫存一番的念頭。心浮氣躁的男人刻意將自己的膝蓋曲起，頂了下頂浪巫謠同樣興致勃勃的胯間，眼見高高聳起的肉莖也一副難耐地抬頭望著自己，其下鼓脹的囊袋更是得以一覽無遺。  
很明顯浪巫謠也是興奮的，這磨人的橘色妖精卻遲遲不進入正題。  
「……不要嗎？」  
殤不患將鏡頭對準浪巫謠的下身聚焦，雖然這人有的東西他都有，但與自己迥然相異的是，浪巫謠的下半身乾淨得就像是含苞待放的處子。毛髮稀少又經過整理，那處的皮肉也又細又漂亮，簡直像為他量身訂製的尤物。不提浪巫謠早已是社會人士，以這副他看了好些年都沒怎麼變的膚質，哪怕佯稱巫謠是大學生、甚至是高中生或許都不會有人懷疑吧。  
而佯裝游刃有餘的青年捋過幾把那已浮出青筋的肉棍，握著性器的浪巫謠將自己的臀溝湊到肉棒上蹭過幾下，他甚至能感受到掌中的陽物正不安地躁動著，隱隱浮現的青筋更是明示著主人的慾望。  
浪巫謠的聽力極好，即便情慾將耳根染上赭紅，他仍能聽出來自殤不患的前端與自己的皺口摩擦所發出的羞恥水聲。  
浪巫謠闔緊眼皮，牙關一咬，讓殤不患的肉柱抵住穴眼，接著緩緩沉下腰……  
「嗚……」  
起初，殤不患還以為這是這幾天巫謠忙著工作、自己都只靠左右手解決所造成的錯覺。畢竟自己的尺寸確時有些過分，從龜頭破入開始，青年的美穴必定是緊繃的。待到隨著性事進行慢慢撐起穴肉後，才能逐漸開拓成最令彼此舒適的軟度與緊度，這點他們早已經習以為常了。  
然而，當他看見腿上的浪巫謠不適地蹙起細眉，甚至連撐著身體的手也在不自然地發顫……殤不患渾然發覺，這是浪巫謠的老毛病又犯了。  
這傢伙不曉得為什麼，總以為男人總是喜歡窄一點的、恍若處子般緊緻的內裡才能滿足肉棒累積多日的慾望。縱然不是毫無道理……可是不對，巫謠的身體緊是緊，但裡頭過於乾澀的觸感、加上青年艱難的神色，都實在是太過反常。  
恐怕浪巫謠根本沒做足擴張。  
「……巫謠。」  
不等正被疼痛撐開下體的浪巫謠反應，殤不患便以空著的另一隻手將青年覆上薄紅的俊臉扳過來親。  
「唔……」  
突如其來的吻讓浪巫謠完全沒有防備、更是難以招架。青年的思考還沒跟上現實，身體卻如本能似地為男人敞開，接受了情人的掠奪。  
殤不患厚實的嘴唇與舌尖迅速攻破那對他而言本就形同虛設的防線，舌肉擦過皓齒、勾起柔軟的粉嫩與之纏繞。幾乎快要缺氧的青年將手置在他胸口上輕推著。見狀，殤不患果斷地結束掉這個吻，但嘴唇分離之際，唇舌之間卻生出了細長而淫褻的透明絲線。  
唾液斷的是乾淨俐落。此刻兩人還未從適才的激吻中平復，有著對方味道的氣味挾著熱意澆在臉上，每次的吸氣吐息裡便全是彼此，就好似仍在親吻一般，令人神醉而迷茫。  
……可惜那醉翁之意瞬間就被識破了。  
「不、不……患？」  
察覺到這是男人趁著他分神時帶意識地抽離，浪巫謠連忙抓住殤不患意圖退出自己的莖幹底部，深紅色的前端又回到穴口，除了浪巫謠的吃痛與殤不患的皺眉，彷彿剛才的躁進都不算數似地。  
「……還太緊了。」  
抽開性器的殤不患向跨坐在自己身上的青年言簡意賅地解釋。語畢，還不忘在浪巫謠那難得拿下滿耳墜飾的耳廓舔了一口，輕聲呵氣般地喃道：「幫我……弄開點好嗎？」  
「唔……」  
性事被接二連三地打斷，浪巫謠自是心有不滿，但殤不患說的本來就是事實，加上那充滿磁性的沉穩男音實在過於迷人，又是說著這麼讓人害臊的話，讓浪巫謠即便想對慎重過分的情人抱怨什麼，一時之間也氣不起來，只能在嘴邊嘟嚷著：「反正……」  
「反正什麼呢？」  
被殤不患順藤摸瓜地詢問的浪巫謠，剎那間卻被極其單純的無心插柳回堵得啞口無言。  
反正等插進去後、自己的那裡會一如既往，很快地被搗出陽具的形狀容納男人。和不患給他的快樂比起來，些許的疼痛根本不算什麼……只是浪巫謠無法將這樣的想法說出口。  
「唔嗯……」  
儘管殤不患的顧慮是正確的。只是對方有所不知，這樣的溫柔、實在是──  
見身上的美人已是憋到瀕臨極限，殤不患雖沒打算仔細捉弄對方，仍被浪巫謠的坦率給莫名可愛了一把。  
殤不患利用空下來的左手示意讓浪巫謠往後躺下，他則將自己的臉埋入浪巫謠寸縷未著的腿間。  
在往後穴送入食指與中指的同時，殤不患也將攝影機擱在旁邊的枕頭上。唇舌細細描繪過浪巫謠精實的腹肌形狀，尤其在那可愛的小凹槽更是駐足良久。順著毫無贅肉的線條越吻越向下，伏首的男人安撫似地將青年那根躁動著的美莖含進嘴裡。  
……可惜的是，浪巫謠似乎並不怎麼領殤不患的情。  
男人平時看似大而化之，做起這般精密的嘴上功夫倒也可他心意。熟練地吮著前端的殤不患一手在莖柱與蛋球間游移、而埋在浪巫謠體內的兩指也開始緩緩轉動。  
浪巫謠躁惱地推著欺在自己身上的男人，但洩出的悶哼聲早已化成一汪春水。殤不患也知道身下的青年急了，因此他這次沒有細細探索每一寸軟肉，而是直接以指腹覆在浪巫謠的敏感點上，然後稍稍用勁按過──  
這具被自己反覆品味過無數次的肉體如其所料，殤不患才稍微彎起指節一勾，他的巫謠便叫出了聲。  
殤不患臉側的鬍渣輕輕刮過浪巫謠胯間的嫩膚，還有前後的快樂一併凌遲著浪巫謠，身下又刺又癢的青年手裡揪著床單，本能地往床尾蜷縮起身子。但他不過是想稍作喘息，卻又馬上被眼明手快的男人給拉了回來。像是在施加懲罰似的，含著前端的殤不患刻意抿起嘴唇，兩片厚肉往浪巫謠最敏感的繫帶上輕輕收緊。  
「啊……」  
浪巫謠清楚自己怕是挨不到和殤不患一起高潮，碩果僅存的羞恥讓他不想解放在男人的嘴裡。  
可是再多的掙扎終究是徒勞。浪巫謠越想抽出，殤不患便如同在和他較勁般刻意收縮口腔，陰莖不受控地在殤不患的嘴裡翻攪，甚至讓龜頭頂到那本會讓人起乾嘔衝動的深處。  
與此同時，填在後穴裡的東西似乎又變得更多了。肉洞裡三根手指輪番拚命攻擊著他的弱點，再也無法忍住的浪巫謠幾經掙扎，在殤不患以及攝影機的注目下，終於洩在男朋友的口中。  
……當浪巫謠全身發顫著釋放時，殤不患的手指好像抽離了後穴，還刻意輕按著莖幹下那對鼓脹的蛋囊，猶如在鼓舞著自己盡可能地射出來一樣。  
且從全然空白的世界中回神，讓浪巫謠意識到這點的，是殤不患存心使壞，刻意在高潮過後的青年眼前張開自己的嘴，肉紅色的口腔裡，頰黏膜上、舌頭上、軟顎上……全都是浪巫謠剛排出的新鮮濁液。  
……而且、非常的腥。  
精液這種東西吃別人的是情趣，吃自己的就不怎麼美味了，可是他無法拒絕不患的……這是當殤不患抬起身板、伸舌將精液渡給自己時，浪巫謠腦中浮現的感想。  
但這樣微不足道的糾結在浪巫謠的大腦裡僅僵持了不到十秒，因為下個瞬間，男人居然將浪巫謠的腿扳得更開，勃發的陽具再次抵上了青年的穴口──  
「別……不、不患！唔……啊！」  
聽著青年可謂亂七八糟的淫叫，已經將陰莖埋入對方體內的男人露出了靦腆而促狹笑容。  
「剛才不是想讓我快點嗎？」  
男人平日裡總是一臉老實可欺的模樣，加上他能感受出殤不患待自己是真心的好，即便總被聆牙說成來路不明的流浪漢，經過這些年的同居生活，浪巫謠早就對殤不患的一切都不加設防了。  
但浪巫謠怎能料想到，今天的殤不患玩心大發，居然拿他說過的話來堵他的嘴。可是自己又能如何呢？眼下的浪巫謠已是甕中之鱉，不爭氣的肉壁只知道追隨快感，殷切地吮起思念已久的陰莖。  
其實他也不是不要，只是浪巫謠還沒從方才的高潮裡緩過來，餘韻未散就又來了一波新的，加上確實是有些日子沒有做愛，自己怕是吃不消這交疊的複數快樂。  
浪巫謠的敏感點偏淺，殤不患的器官自是比手指更輕易地就蹭到那處。想實際看看巫謠現況如何的殤不患又試探似地頂了幾下，每一次都惹出青年的媚叫。  
「嗯……」  
浪巫謠雖知道殤不患喜歡聽他叫床，說那是有別於歌聲的另一種享受，但當初不想引人注意的浪巫謠並沒有選擇整戶都隔音的高級住宅區，家裡除了工作室外，其他房間的隔音效果大抵與普通家戶一樣而已，若驚擾到鄰居該怎麼辦！  
況且不只有不患，那台機器也正詳實地將這些聲音記錄下來吧。浪巫謠側頭看向被殤不患擱在一旁的攝影機，不知何時，本被安放在枕頭上的機器早就翻滾下來，鏡頭埋在床單裡什麼也沒拍著，大概只能起到錄音的作用──咦？  
見懷中的人不專心，殤不患順著浪巫謠的眼神瞥向那台機器。  
「……差點忘了。」殤不患從床單上將攝影機拾起，重新拿在手上，不過這次重新掌鏡的人對準的並非下身的交合處，而是往那恥紅的臉蛋對焦。「巫謠你想要被拍，對吧？」  
「要是以後你又去外地工作，這還能派上用場……」殤不患誠懇的口吻裡似乎還有幾分寬慰，可浪巫謠卻已經聽不下去了。雖然這些話語並非全然胡謅，可這樣直白地講出來、實在是……  
縱然年紀尚輕，浪巫謠的名氣卻已不小，總有些巡迴活動或展演是在其他的城市、甚至是在國外舉行。而殤不患是偷渡來到這個國家的。國內交通倒不是什麼問題，可沒有護照的男人要想出國陪伴自己實在有點難度，雖然……浪巫謠心裡也知道，自己出外工作時還是把不患留在這裡比較好。  
而與其讓殤不患獨自在家時用色情網站上的東西當配菜自我安慰，自己不在不患身邊的時候、或許讓不患看著自己抒發也……不對，他差點就要被殤不患的思考牽著鼻子走了。  
拜殤不患所賜，射精後的腦袋獲得了短暫的清醒。  
沒錯……他是出於和公司高層那些吸血動物嘔氣才一時氣到精蟲充腦。但浪巫謠忘了，殤不患好像還不曉得他其實面對鏡頭赤身裸體會偷偷興奮起來的秘密。作為歌手的浪巫謠從來就對大尺度的工商邀約敬謝不敏，在演藝圈從業多年的他也是到前陣子才偶然發現這個可恥的事實。青年不確定殤不患對這點掌握多少，但他很確定的是，先莽撞提出這個主意的自己如今已經是插翅難飛了。  
縱是有些難為情，他仍會想在不患面前擺款腰肢，因為與不患的歡愛是快樂的。就像現在這樣，浪巫謠是喜歡男人抱他……一開始他確實沒有想太多，聽到殤不患的發言才讓他想到，若是讓這些影像保存下來，殤不患會反覆看著自己丟臉的模樣、一面珍而重之地收藏這種東西，直到幾十年後他們都變成了老爺爺，清晰的紀錄還會成為字面意思上的亙久回憶……怎麼想都覺得有點不妙啊！  
「……唔嗯、別……別……啊！」  
羞恥心一瞬暴漲的浪巫謠抬手將白皙的指間覆上鏡頭，但不僅自己說過的話已是覆水難收，身下越來越激烈的頂撞就像是要刻意妨礙自己說話一樣。  
碩大的陰莖總是稍微退離後又肏得更深。肉壁確實被撐出男人的形狀，吃著肉棒的穴口應該也已經被撐得大開。殤不患硬挺的肉柱在他的那處反覆磨蹭，太多的刺激讓自己的抗議和媚叫混在一起，讓人難以分辨究竟是嬌嗔還是真的不滿。  
「不要、唔……」  
「好，等會我們看完一次就刪……」見青年焦慮得像隻陷入春潮的小動物，殤不患連忙安撫身下的美人。低啞的聲線相當沉穩，溫柔的嗓音卻與胯部的猛烈挺進判若兩人。  
浪巫謠又再次縱容自己身上的男人，讓無數的快感在體內肆虐，但是又好想再多一點……青年將手伸向自己的陰莖，釋放過的粉色肉柱半軟地吐著清液，似是還想要得到更多的撫慰。  
而浪巫謠正考慮著要不要摸上去，另一隻溫暖的大掌就覆上他的手背，牽著他去握住自己的性器。  
「巫謠，想看你……可愛的樣子。」  
殤不患的暗示不言自明，影片的事情殤都聽自己的了，沒道理自己不能滿足男人的性癖。浪巫謠知道殤不患喜歡看他自慰，尤其是在抽插的同時手淫，於是青年藉著剛射出來沒被男人吞乾淨的液體套弄起來。 幫殤不患服務時，浪巫謠的手法總是小心翼翼，溫柔的服務讓男人很是受用。但輪到處理自己的陽具時，不曉得是情慾當頭還是怎地，浪巫謠的自瀆絲毫沒有憐香惜玉的概念，不說握著柱身上下滑動的手，就連刺激自己的乳頭時都幾乎是用掐的甚至擰的。  
「啊……嗯……」  
隨著殤不患的進出，那紅堪堪的一對也在浪巫謠的胸膛上搖擺著，看起來好不可憐。但是搭配著兩胸之間半乾的潤滑，整個胸部看起來還是相當的秀色可餐。  
「……巫謠，可以嗎？」殤不患以悄悄話的音量向情人提議道。  
「唔……」  
弓起腰背迎合抽插、上半身也被自己搞得很爽的浪巫謠也不曉得是被幹到意識模糊了還是怎地，只會一個勁地點頭。  
──好想把巫謠的全身都弄髒。和胸部一樣。  
想看巫謠滿身都是精液的樣子。而巫謠的胸口與股間已面目全非，儘管答應了對方之後會把影片刪掉，但若說起色情影片的收尾，內射雖好卻未免落於俗套。  
本著這個念頭，殤不患在要被繳械的前一刻忍耐著從肉腔裡拔了出來，接著跪在浪巫謠的上身，將自己的體液一股一股澆在那標緻的臉蛋上。  
白嫩的臉皮上因性事而泛著紅暈，再敷上一層精液更是色情，可說是真正的白裡透紅。  
剛才浪巫謠其實並沒有聽清楚剛才殤不患提出的問題，所以對這突如其來的顏面射精有點詫異。殤不患的本質還是體貼的，本想說讓精液沾個臉頰或嘴唇就行，孰料剛被拔出的浪巫謠渾身一顫，殤不患也跟著歪了準頭，就這麼射偏在浪巫謠的鼻樑與眉心，甚至還擦了點到睫毛與頭髮上。  
男人釋放完畢，腿軟到癱倒在床的浪巫謠沒聽漏男人說的抱歉，亦沒聽漏那聲象徵錄製完成的電子音。  
他搖搖頭示意自己無所謂，隨手抹掉臉上的精液，也終於想起他們居然……儘管並不是第一次直面鏡頭做類似的事情，但像這樣全程錄下來還是頭一遭。  
……丟臉死了。  
把臉埋入枕頭中的浪巫謠自暴自棄地懊惱著方才的莽撞，哪怕再不喜歡公司高層咄咄逼人的態度、更厭惡與不患親熱時被打斷，這麼做還是……相當羞恥。  
浪巫謠臆測著，即便是答應了自己不會留下影片，看不患剛才的熱情，對方肯定是會想把影片留下來的……浪巫謠知道倘若等等不患開口求他，自己定是拗不過他最心愛的男人，畢竟這是兩人共同構築的回憶，或者……  
然而，經過一場激戰的浪巫謠真的有些倦了。反正殤不患也已經放下攝影機，暫時應該沒有問題……正當浪巫謠在心裡如此琢磨時，殤不患強壯的肉體便挨到他身邊躺下，摻和著性液與汗水的熱氣卻沒有直接欺上自己的身子。  
這是殤不患的體貼。浪巫謠的一頭橘髮又長又厚，豐實的髮量雖是方便配合演出轉變為各種造型，可每逢浪巫謠滿身大汗時，卻也成為青年眼中的累贅。  
將這些絲綢般的秀髮黏在肌膚上的究竟是有汗水、潤滑、唾液或……殤不患沒仔細深究下去，是什麼並不重要，男人只曉得平時總要自己擁抱他的青年此刻可是千萬熱不得。若然如此，暫時無法摟入懷中的美人遠觀也是極好的。  
洗澡或休息……殤不患毫不猶豫地推測此刻愛人需要的是後者，那前者便留給自己吧。床事過後的浪巫謠總有幾分慵懶，不過見青年並不急著將身上的精液清理掉，而是讓他的子孫多留在巫謠美麗的胴體上久些，殤不患的心裡還是有點高興的。  
儘管了解此刻的巫謠尤是怕熱，殤不患在起身沖涼前仍然忍不住撥開被汗液黏住的髮絲，親了那為自己而泛紅的耳廓一口。  
「那我先洗？」  
面孔朝下的浪巫謠僅僅嗯過扁平的一聲充當回應。本來就不怎麼熱衷社交的內向青年眼下已是精疲力盡，更沒有多餘的力氣用心回應殤不患的話語。  
……這樣毫無保留地向自己敞開一切的巫謠也好可愛啊。  
以盡量不搖晃床墊的輕巧動作翻身下床，殤不患一面走去浴室梳洗，一面回憶著剛才的巫謠實在是美得不得了。哪怕浪巫謠似乎對將歡愛過程拍攝下來的衝動感到有些反悔，但就是曇花一現的景色，也夠讓人為之心醉了。  
如果巫謠答應的話，等會他們就一起來欣賞剛剛的成品也不錯，否則巫謠都不曉得床上的自己有多美……可是時候好像已經不早了。記得臥室窗戶灑下來的陽光已經有點澄黃，情趣歸情趣也總不能讓休息完的巫謠餓到沒有晚餐吃，該是時候去退冰食材了。本想著燉個湯幫巫謠補充體力，但不知道時間還來不來得及，何況瞧著巫謠那彷彿要半融化的癱軟模樣，也不曉得會不會熱到不想喝湯？湯太熱的話，如果改成燉菜如何呢？巫謠很喜歡吃燉菜的……  
在來到這個國家前，明明自己的前半生全在陰暗的地下社會與戰場上度過，怎麼如今自己倒成了家庭主夫呢？這樣的生活當然也很好，只是自己現在不是滿腦子想著和青年做愛、就是想著這些柴米油鹽醬醋茶的瑣事，自己難道真的變了嗎？  
在關上蓮蓬頭時殤不患忍不住掐了一把自己的大腿，好險平時自己有在家事之餘持續鍛煉身體，還沒淪落到髀肉復生的程度。  
不過與其在這裡慢慢煩惱讓時間空轉，實際行動才是殤不患的風格。擦過身體後殤不患才發現自己沒帶乾淨衣服進來穿，不過家裡也沒有別人，於是殤不患隨便圍了個浴巾就去廚房先退冰了食材，然後帶上給巫謠清理用的濕毛巾，再回到臥室看看巫謠順便拿衣服──  
……他看到了什麼。  
身著白襯衫的青年背著自己坐在床沿，頭髮似乎有把被精液沾髒的地方簡單擦過，還將本就散得差不多的辮子們全數抓開後隨意挽了個公主頭。  
「巫謠？」  
被叫名字的青年轉過頭來，不但瀏海被往後梳高露出額頭，殤不患起先還有點不懂，剛做完愛沒洗澡就穿衣服實在不像浪巫謠的習慣，甚至有點違背常理，怎麼可能還打什麼領帶呢……  
──那不是普通的襯衫與領帶。再仔細和浪巫謠似曾相識的髮型一對比，殤不患才想起這是浪巫謠的曾經的制服。巫謠的臉倒和從前沒什麼變，除了敢在他面前不穿褲子、加上神色也沒有從前那麼憂鬱，看上去與高中時期的巫謠並沒有區別。  
「你……」  
殤不患是很後來才從聆牙口中得知，浪巫謠就讀的是從幼兒園到大學部都有的私立貴族學院。那間學校在藝術方面可是出了名的，作為培育無數英才的搖籃，校服自然是正式而古板的樣式。對正值青春期的少年少女來說，象徵純淨的白色雖與他們的氣質相當匹配，但夏季制服的布料都會盡可能地講究透氣度與穿著的舒適程度，因此其實是非常透明的。  
浪巫謠的襯衫下應該沒有穿背心，隱隱還能看到突起的胸肌線條。殤不患再往下看，浪巫謠的雙腿並沒有併攏，左大腿上有圈綁帶似的布料，與皮膚間的空隙夾著的……是跳蛋的遙控器。  



End file.
